YA SOSHLA S UMA!
by MWH98
Summary: "De que estoy huyendo?" piensa Jade. Un fic inspirado en la cancion ALL THE THINGS SHE SAID de t.A.T.u porfas reviews pleasee!


**Hola mis amados lectores! Aquí les traigo mi primera historia Jori, espero les guste**

**DISCLAIMER****: Ni Victorious ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Dan Scheneider y Nick.**

**YA SOSHLA S UMA!*******

Era un día tranquilo por los pasillos de Hollywood Arts mientras una Jade furiosa y exasperada caminaba rápidamente a través de estos alterando un poco el orden ya que iba empujando y golpeando a quien se le ponía en frente. Un alarmado Beck, rápidamente, al notar el humor de su querida novia, la fue siguiendo, pero esta no cedía en contarle lo que realidad pasaba, solamente se limitó a decirle que eran sus estúpidos cambios de humor repentinos de cada mes Beck no dio señal de alarma ante esto y solamente espero a que se le bajara el enojo a su novia.

Ya a una semana de que Jade no salía más que para ir a la escuela, sus inconfundibles amigos empezaron a cuestionarla. Ella sólo se excusaba diciendo que su padre le había castigado y no le dejaba salir para nada, valiéndole si le creían o no. Después de que les daba a alguno de sus amigos la rápida explicación, se empeñaba en salir lo más rápido posible de allí, o se daba media vuelta y se alejaba para evitar más preguntas. En las clases, por lo regular Jade se sentaba alejada del resto del grupo, replegada en una de las últimas sillas de las esquinas del salón. Esta se sentaba en estos lugares sin importar si ese era su lugar de siempre o no. Nadie se atrevía a cuestionarle nada debido al respeto que ella misma se había hecho, mediante sus actos, en la escuela. Donde ella quería estar, tenía que estar

Una lluviosa noche, Jade se encontraba en su cama sin poder dormir, como le había estado ocurriendo en las últimas semanas, pero prefería evitar pensamiento alguno, relacionado con lo que le pasaba. Bloqueaba su mente ante cualquier pensamiento de este tipo. Algunas veces se empezaba a perder pensando. Solamente una tarde se dejó llevar por los pensamientos y acabo "delirando" según palabras de ella misma.

"_¿De qué estoy huyendo?" _se cuestionaba ella en sus noches de insomnio. Sólo una noche, harta de todo ya, decidió aclarar su mente. Jade sabía perfectamente lo que le pasaba, lo que sentía. Pero quería buscarle cualquier otra razón a su comportamiento. Incluso llegó a pensar que la distante muerte de su madre al fin le afectó, ya que en su funeral, siendo aún una pre-adolescente de unos 13 ó 14 años, no lloró, pero eso no quiso decir que no le dolió, claro que sí, ella tenía un vínculo muy fuerte con su madre. No lloró simplemente porque no quiso, no lo creía necesario, con sus lágrimas no podría revivirla. Pero esa no era la razón de su malestar en aquel momento.

Jade se estremeció de al fin encontrar la respuesta, aunque muy en el fondo, esta ya lo sabía. Su problema era una chica, sí, una chica llamada Victoria Vega. Está chica con su aparatosa entrada a la escuela. Según Jade, la chica nueva que se hacía llamar "Tori" había llegado a arruinarle la existencia desde que la encontró frotándose contra su novio y al día siguiente lo besó. Era la segunda en confrontarla desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. La primera que lo hizo se marchó de la escuela y jamás se volvió a saber de ella. Se dice que sólo basto una amenaza de Jade y una de sus miradas asesinas para que la chica se asustara tanto que jamás regresara. Pero con Tori era diferente, siempre lo había sido. Se empeñaba tanto en hacerle la vida miserable, que ni siquiera ella se enteró que pasaba más tiempo pensando en las maneras de lastimar a Tori, que en el propio Beck.

La tarde del día siguiente, siendo un hermoso sábado soleado y fresco, decidió salir a su patio y sentarse en la pequeña casa con una banca que era sólo de ella y su madre. No permitía que nadie se acercara aunque ella no había estado allí en años. Era una casita bonita, pintada con garabatos que ella y su madre, hicieron cuando Jade era muy pequeña. En el centro había una banca lo suficientemente grande para tres personas y lo bastante cómoda como para pasar un día entero allí, incluso hasta dormir dentro. La casa no tenía paredes sino gruesos pilares de concreto. En frente estaba un arbusto de rosas blancas permitiendo observar la belleza de estás. El aire libre que pasaba alborotaba su exquisito aroma. Los pilares tenían ligeramente enredaderas enrollándolo, con una pequeña cerca blanca rodeándola para dar un poco de privacidad

Se sentó allí por varias horas pensando en su madre. Pero su mente le hizo una sucia jugarreta y quien sabe cómo acabo pensando en Tori, otra vez. Recordando lo que pasó la mañana del jueves

_Flashback_

-Jade, necesito hablar contigo- dijo Tori un poco nerviosa pero decidida

-Pues habla- dijo Jade en el típico tono que sólo le dirigía a ella

-A solas por favor- dijo y Jade simplemente levantó el brazo izquierdo como señal para que Tori la arrastrara al armario del conserje. Ya una vez dentro Jade le pregunto a Tori que si que quería

-Yo…- empezó cabizbaja –Yo…- seguía sin decir nada concretamente

-Tú que Vega- dijo Jade ya un poco exasperada- Si pierdo una de mis clases te va a…- No acabó de decir Jade cuando Tori gritó

-¡Estoy enamorada de ti Jade West!- ésta, ya mentalmente preparada para cualquier tipo de respuesta que Jade se atreviera a pronunciar, no se dio cuenta que para lo único que no pensó, fue el silencio. Muchas veces el silenció puede llegar a ser incluso peor que las palabras. Puede llegar a un punto en que te desmoronas y caes llorando por tal silencio que hay.

-…- Jade seguía en silencio, casi matando a Tori con éste. Cuando la chica no aguantó el temible y desesperante silencio, se rompió en llanto y salió corriendo de allí.

_Fin Flashback_

Lo que tanto le molestaba a Jade no era la declaración, claro que no. Era lo que sintió en aquel momento. Una pasión reprimida saliendo a flote, como si con aquellas palabras dichas por la morena hubieran abierto un baúl donde estaban sus sentimientos, cerrados bajo seguro por bastante tiempo. Esa increíble pasión hacia ella siempre existió, sólo que la reprimió, ya que era demasiado orgullosa y obstinada para aceptar aquello que inundó sus sentidos en ese momento y no le permitió reaccionar ni pensar de ninguna manera, y la sustituyó con el placer de verla y hacerla sufrir.

Decidida a aclarar su retorcida mente. No dejó de pensar en ella un solo instante. Pero no de la forma correcta. Seguía negándose a lo que era inevitable saber. En el fondo ella realmente sabía que por más que se negara, por más que le hiciera la vida imposible, la amaba.

Cansada de negar e ignorar sus sentimientos. Por primera vez fue en busca de ayuda, nada más y nada menos que de su mejor amiga, Caterina Valentine. Ella siempre estaba allí para ella, siempre que la necesitara.

Cat secretamente amaba a Jade, pero prefiriendo a no arriesgarse a que su amiga no entendiera sus sentimientos, empezó a salir con Robbie. Era un buen chico aunque con su títere parecía raro. Con él logro olvidar lo que sentía por su querida amiga quedando sólo un profundo cariño de hermanas, que era mutuo.

Cuando Jade llegó a su casa y le explicó lo que pasaba, Cat rápidamente llegó a la misma conclusión que siempre se negó a aceptar Jade.

-Vamos Jadey! No lo niegues más. Tú sabes que te has enamorado de ella. Admítelo- dijo Cat tratando de convencer a su obstinada amiga

-No Cat. Es imposible que lo haga. Yo no estoy enamorada de ella- decía ya un poco impaciente de que su amiga insistía en el tema cada vez más

-Jade- dijo muy seriamente la pelirroja, como nunca la había escuchado –Sólo date una oportunidad con ella, abre tus ojos al mundo de posibilidades que puede haber- terminó de decir. No era normal escuchar hablar tan seriamente a Cat, pero estaba en juego la felicidad de sus queridas amigas, porque también quería a Tori como una amiga, y sabía que ellas, incluidas sus diferencias y similitudes, harían una gran pareja que duraría por mucho tiempo.

Jade al ver la seriedad con la que Cat se tomaba el asunto, y de tanto meditarlo, se dejó vencer por los fuertes sentimientos que le provocaba la media-latina e hizo a un lado todo su orgullo y fue tras ella.

Llegó a su casa y abrió la puerta un poco fuerte, asustando a la media-latina que estaba sentada viendo la TV e hizo que tirara su platón de palomitas.

-¡Jade!- dijo la latina con asombro

-Veg… Tori, vengo a hablar contigo- dijo Jade un poco seria pero muy decidida de lo que iba a hacer, dejándose llevar por los sentimientos. Afortunadamente Tori estaba sola en casa, sus padres habían ido de viaje el fin de semana a Santa Bárbara con Trina. Tori simplemente decidió quedarse en casa.

-C-claro Jade, lo que quieras- dijo un poco desconcertada aún, Tori

Esta se acercó al sofá donde estaba Tori, mientras la media-latina apagó la TV para centrar su atención a la hermosa pelinegra que tenía un encanto gótico único, el cual le había robado el corazón y más de mil suspiros.

-Primero que nada, quisiera saber si lo que me dijiste aquel jueves fue verdad y estás segura de lo que sientes-

-Claro que sí Jade, yo te amo y no creo dejar de hacerlo en un muy largo tiempo, todo fue verdad- se apresuró a decir la latina levantándose del sofá y quedando frente a ella

Sin perder tiempo Jade la tomó de la cintura, y sin titubeos, la acercó y la besó. Fue un beso que le quemaba a Jade el pecho. Ese beso llevaba el profundo amor que se formó, y con el paso del tiempo, se hizo cada vez más intenso. _"¿Cómo ha pasado esto?" _Se cuestionó, pero no por arrepentimiento ni nada parecido, sino por el radical cambio, básicamente se cumplió el estúpido dicho de que del odio a amor hay sólo un paso, de cuando la odiaba a ahora que aún cerrando sus hermosos ojos verde-azul no podía sacarse a la linda media-latina de la cabeza.

Esa noche se amaron como nunca lo habían hecho antes. Se besaron con pasión y con ternura. Se acariciaron con lujuria y amor. Se amaron una y otra vez durante el transcurso de toda la noche. Hasta que sus agotados cuerpos no dieron para más, durmieron la luna al lado de la otra, abrazadas, no sólo por el contacto físico, sino por el amor mutuo que ambas tenían la una por la otra.

Esa noche, mientras la hacían de unas amantes lujuriosas que se amaban con un fervor incomparable, no estaban en la habitación de Tori. Se transportaron a un lugar, dónde no habían prejuicios ni conciencia racional alguna, sólo estaban ellas dos, ensimismadas en hacer feliz una a la otra mientras ellas se sentían igual, siendo tan libres de hacer lo que quisieran la una de la otra, sabiendo que se dejarían sin objeción alguna, teniendo la tranquilidad de que cuando una despertara la otra seguiría dormida junto a ella, y que no era un simple sueño del que no quisieran despertar nunca.

Después de unos días decidieron revelar su secreto a todos. Beck no tuvo opción, la noche en Jade y Tori se unieron en cuerpo y alma, él tuvo el ligero presentimiento que por más que la amaba, Jade ya no le pertenecía. Todos sus demás amigos, increíblemente lo presentían, no les sorprendió mucho la noticia, ya que todos estaban unidos en una complicidad sabiendo que las dos chicas algún día acabarían juntas.

Cuando caminaban por la calle tomadas de la mano, se escuchaba a la gente murmurar acerca de las dos chicas, pero realmente no les importaba el motivo del cual la gente a su alrededor las mirara y no pudieran evitar murmurar cosas, ya que las dos sentían los mismo por la otra y sólo eso bastaba.

Cuando decidieron decírselo a sus padres, los de Tori no lo tomaron tan bien como ellas pensaron.

El padre de Jade, ya se había dado por vencido que esta tomara el frente de su empresa, le dejó hacer todo lo que quisiera, porque aunque Jade era… Jade, no era realmente mala y se dedicó a enseñarle a su hijo menor sobre su empresa. _"Haz lo que desees" _le dijo su padre. No hubo que darle muchas explicaciones

Tori se dirigió a su madre

-Madre, mírame. Dime que es lo que ves- su madre no queriendo aceptarlo le dio la espalda -¿Piensas que he perdido la cabeza?- Su madre ni siquiera se molestó en mirarla –Pues, ¿sabes qué? Sí, he perdido la cabeza. La he perdido por esta encantadora chica, a la cuál amo- dijo apretando con un poco más de fuerza sus manos entrelazadas y levantándolas cuando su madre se dio la vuelta. La madre dándose por vencida de decirle a su hija que era una locura, optó por aceptarlo, Jade y Tori sabían que el tiempo haría que su mamá se terminara de dar cuenta de cuán feliz era Tori con Jade a su lado

-Papá- dijo ahora dirigiéndose al hombre de la casa –Mírame-

-No permitiré que esta familia se desmoralice contigo siendo una…-

-¿Siendo que papá? ¿Una lesbiana?-dijo Tori no dejando que el papá terminara la oración. Éste se enojó y le levanto la mano a su hija a punto de darle una cachetada de la rabia pero se detuvo y se fue a su alcoba – ¡¿Déjenos ser libres?!- gritó Jade antes de que el señor Vega cerrara la habitación de un portazo, mientras su madre sólo le decía a Tori que se le pasaría pronto.

-¿He cruzado la línea verdad?-

-Sólo un poco- dijo su madre sonriendo

Tal y como lo predijo su madre, el señor Vega aceptó que Jade y Tori tuvieran una relación, con sus reglas y todo, pero estaba feliz. Por fin comprendió que no importa el sexo, si amas a una persona, sólo ve tras ella y lucha por su amor a toda costa.

**Y bien? Que les pareció? Se merece un review? Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerla**

**No pensé que fuera a escribir tan rápido otra historia, pero aquí está esta pequeña historia de un capítulo inspirada en la canción de t.A.T.u – All the things she said (AMO esa canción y todas las de esas estupendas chicas)**

**Recientemente me hice fan del ex-dúo formado por Lena y Julia, y ya amo a esas dos hermosas tipas rusas Waaaa!. xD**

**El crossover camxjori del que les había comentado. Yo les avisaré cuando lo vaya a publicar, creo que será pronto. Así que espero y estén pendientes ;D Si tienen ideas, sólo díganmelo, será de mucha ayuda**

**Oh! Y antes de que se me olvide ********* YA SOSHLA S UMA! ****significa "He perdido la cabeza" en ruso :D**

**Saludos! Nos leemos luego!**

**SAYO'**


End file.
